ƒαηтαѕια σ яєαlιdαd
by Rilka
Summary: NaruHina/SasuSaku. Una pareja en una casa del siglo XVI. Una casa que fue testigo del amor prohibido de dos jóvenes, cuyos fantasmas contarán su trágica historia a los amantes que ahora ocupan la mansión. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Advertencias:** UA, algo de OOC en el personaje de Sasuke y en el de Hinata. Cabe destacar que Hanabi no existe en este fic, por lo tanto Hinata será hija única.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Capítulo 1.**

Al final de la carretera, levantando una gran nube de polvo a su paso, se podía divisar un hermoso y caro coche negro. A leguas se podía ver el porte distinguido del Lamborghini. Conforme se iba acercando, éste perdía velocidad, lográndose apreciar el contraste del vehículo con los campos que le rodeaban. No era un coche de trabajo, precisamente. El sol de la tarde le dio de lleno en la cara cuando bajó de él. La joven de largos cabellos rosas dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta de la enorme mansión que, majestuosa, se alzaba ante ella. Retiró con cuidado unos cuantos mechones que le impedían ver con claridad y una mueca de asombro se dibujó en su agraciado rostro. Ajustó el cinturón, que se había aflojado ligeramente, y acomodó una de las perneras de sus vaqueros, la cual se había arremangado. Después de confiar en que su aspecto era ya más adecuado, levantó sus verdes orbes y contempló el entorno en el que se hallaba.

Se encontraba en el campo, a una hora de la ciudad de Orleans, y ante ella tenía una antigua edificación gótica, de cuatro plantas, muros de granito semibrillante y dos torres que se alzaban a los lados, como recuerdo de las almenas medievales de los castillos. En las paredes, se abrían varias ventanas, poco amplias y de arcos conopitales, con alfeizares decorados levemente con motivos vegetales. Al alzar un poco más la vista, pudo apreciar las cornisas de piedra, también decoradas con elementos naturales que imitaban a una enredadera inmortal e inerte que crecía rodeando la casa. Las torres eran bastante altas, y alternaban pequeñas ventanas, que la chica dudó que dejaran pasar algo de luz solar, con sillares en ángulos. Para finalizar la descripción arquitectónica, destacaba en el frontal un innovador balcón con forma de semicircunferencia, resguardado en parte por la techumbre. En su época, principios del siglo XVI, la casa perteneció a una noble familia parisina, de gran importancia en el ámbito político. Poseían numerosos terrenos que con el tiempo se fueron perdiendo por la falta de cuidados. Y ahora, lo único que quedaba de su patrimonio era aquella mansión que, bajo el cálido sol de verano, no parecía tan terrorífica como le había dicho su novio.

Sakura inspiró con fuerza y apreció el olor a naturaleza pura que inundó sus fosas nasales. Se encontraba de vacaciones en las afueras de un pequeño pueblecito francés, con el que la guerra terminó, y que con el paso del tiempo cayó en el olvido de todos aquellos que alguna vez pisaron sus calles. Era un espacio abierto en la nada, peligroso, sí, ya que la ayuda humana y civilizada más cercana estaba a casi una hora de allí. Pero era joven, y Sasuke, su novio, la acompañaba en su aventura. Sí, aventura, porque había sido idea suya el escaparse a algún lugar alejado de todo para poder dedicarse algo más de tiempo a ellos. Aquella bella edificación que la pelirrosa seguía observando y estudiando minuciosamente, había sido adquirida por la familia del moreno que estaba a su lado, años atrás, pero no volvió a la vida hasta que la señora Uchiha, arquitecta de renombre, restauró, en su tiempo libre, los muros que la mantenían. Se podría decir que cuando cruzabas las grandes puertas dobles de roble, decoradas con pinchos en algunos puntos, te trasladabas a otra época, a otro mundo, un mundo fantástico. La madre de Sasuke le devolvió la vida a la mansión, iluminando los salones con lámparas de araña de la época, intentando dar algo más de luz, ya que las diminutas ventanas, características del estilo gótico que se respiraba por todos los lados, no podían cumplir con la función para la que estaban diseñadas.

-Sakura –una voz lejana se coló por sus oídos, devolviéndola al mundo real y alejándola de los salones repletos de parejas que bailaban al son de la música- ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta!

Al girarse hacia la voz se enfrentó a los duros ojos negros de su novio. El primogénito de los Uchiha la miró de arriba abajo confirmando que estaba bien- Sasuke, lo siento, estaba en otro… mundo –sonrió ante su juego de palabras y vio que el nombrado se relaja, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-No me extraña, cada vez que vengo aquí es como si un aura distinta me envolviera. Venga, vamos a entrar –animó a la pelirrosa mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella- te va a encantar, ya lo verás.

-No lo dudo, tu madre hace maravillas.

Y agarrando la maleta antes de que Sasuke se la llevara, inició el camino de piedra que se extendía a su paso. Sakura miró el suelo y descubrió que los pequeños guijarros de colores estaban dispuestos de tal forma que creaban pequeños dibujos geométricos. Los jardines eran fabulosos: con el final de la primavera, todo a su alrededor estaba verde. Los setos estaban cortados de forma que recordaban a un muro, una barrera natural que protegía la finca. Numerosas violetas salpicaban el suelo, cubierto de césped con aspecto de recién cortado, y el aroma de los cerezos florecidos llenaba el ambiente, creando un relax casi increíble. Y sentir la mano del ojinegro acariciando la suya, producía cosquilleos en el vientre de la ojiverde. En ese momento, su mente se llenó de imágenes que rememoraban la vez en que conoció a Sasuke.

·

·

**Flash Back**

Ella estudiaba derecho en la universidad de Cambridge, gracias a una beca que la había alejado de su Japón natal. Él hacía bellas artes, no alejándose mucho del camino que su madre escogió. Nada tenían que ver el uno con el otro, hasta sus facultades distaban la una de la otra, pero el destino fue caprichoso y jugó sus cartas para unirlos, gracias a un conocido común: el mejor amigo de Sakura, Itachi Uchiha, que era el hermano de Sasuke. El mayor de ellos era profesor de la pelirrosa, un profesor joven, apuesto y divertido que en una de sus muchas salidas con sus alumnos, coincidió con su 'estúpido hermano menor' en un bar de copas.

Sakura conversaba con Itachi mientras tomaban un cubata en la barra, hasta que Sasuke pasó cerca, captando la atención de la estudiante. Ella desconocía en esos momentos los lazos que unían a ambos chicos, por lo que el resto fue coser y cantar cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de a quién observaba su alumna, con afán poco disimulado.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó, mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

-Pues claro –soltó la pelirrosa, movida y envalentonada por las copas que ya había tomado- ese culo no puede ser humano y me encantaría despertarme un día y ver que esos ojos me observan con detenimiento… -suspiró con pesadez, con las mejillas coloradas- Me recuerda a alguien, pero ahora no sé a quién.

-A mí –respondió el Uchiha, no preguntando, sino afirmando.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó la chica, incrédula por lo que oía… si es que el alcohol le permitía escuchar con corrección.

-Es mi hermano… y está soltero –sin decir nada más, se levantó y dejó a Sakura cavilando.

Después de eso, había sentido a Sasuke pasar a su lado. Así que decidió aprovechar la situación, se giró y le habló. Se presentó, él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó aún más. Y bueno… una cosa lleva a la otra, y unas semanas más tarde ya estaban oficialmente juntos.

**Fin Flash Back**

·

·

-¿Sakura? –otra vez lo mismo.

Pestañeó varias veces y le vio golpearse contra el frío muro de piedra- Soy un aburrido, ella prefiere abandonarse a sus cavilaciones a estar conmigo… aburrido, aburrido... –siguió repitiendo esas palabras hasta que su novia entendió a qué se refería. Con rapidez extendió su mano y tomó el rostro del moreno.

-No seas tonto, ¿acaso sabes en qué estaba pensando? –ante la negativa del joven, ella continuó- En cómo nos conocimos.

Acto seguido, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, notando al instante cómo él se relajaba ante el contacto. Sasuke la rodeó entre sus fuertes brazos y mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la ojiverde, haciendo que ella reaccionara de la forma esperada. Al abrir su boca para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido, el Uchiha aprovechó para invadir su cavidad. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse de forma torpe, pues el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se había convertido en una especie de marioneta en las manos del chico. Se acercaron a la puerta y la espalda de Sakura chocó contra uno de los pinchos que decoraban el portón, haciendo que la joven se arqueara, pegando más su cuerpo al de Sasuke. El contacto no pareció disgustar a ninguno, es más, eso, acompañado del lascivo gesto que hizo la pelirrosa al pasarse la lengua por los labios provocativamente, terminó de encender al Uchiha, que elevó a su novia tomándola por las caderas y obligándola a enroscar su piernas en torno a su cintura. Con cuidado de no acabar con el momento, la pelirrosa acercó sus labios a la oreja del azabache y susurró unas dolorosas palabras.

-Si no llamamos pronto a tus padres, mandarán aquí a Itachi a que nos vigile –acto seguido atrapó los pálidos labios de su chico- y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? Aunque debo decir que un trío con los hermanos Uchiha…

-Ni lo sueñes, confórmate con este Uchiha que tienes ante ti, no tendrás a otro mientras yo viva –la sonrisa egocéntrica que se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke hizo que Sakura torciera el gesto y soltara un bufido.

-A veces eres algo posesivo, cariño –dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras volvía a acomodarse la ropa, pues la mano del moreno había iniciado un camino tortuoso desde el ombligo de Sakura hasta sus pechos.

-Sólo porque moriría si te viera en brazos de otro –entonces la abrazó delicadamente, demostrándole con aquel gesto que ella era lo más importante para él.

Estuvieron un rato en esa misma posición. Los brazos del joven los mantenían unidos, y Sakura se conformaba con acariciar lentamente la espalda de Sasuke mientras su cabeza reposaba en la curvatura de su cuello. Era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, ya que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Parecían una pareja de película, con los cerezos de fondo. Un soplo de aire hizo que la piel de la pelirrosa se erizara. Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y sus ojos verdes se toparon con que el cielo estaba bastante más oscuro que cuando habían llegado, apenas diez minutos atrás. Al parecer una tormenta veraniega se acercaba. Un relámpago en el horizonte le dio la razón. Se estaba acercando, y no parecía que fuera a tener mucha consideración. Debían meterse cuanto antes a la mansión y encender todas las velas posibles para que la oscuridad no les pillara por sorpresa.

El sonido de otro trueno en la tenebrosa noche hizo que se sobresaltara. Al momento, Sasuke estaba a su lado tranquilizándola. La lluvia caía con una fuerza pasmosa, como si estuviera descargando su furia contra ellos. Los candelabros no daban mucha luz de por sí, pero gracias al gran número de velas que había repartidas por las distintas estancias de la mansión, no se encontraban a oscuras. Los relámpagos aumentaban la luz de las habitaciones unos instantes, dando un aspecto aterrador a algunas partes del edificio. Sakura se desprendió de los brazos de su novio y se giró hacia el único gran ventanal, el cual daba al mirador semicircular que se veía desde el jardín. La lluvia había vuelto el suelo embaldosado terriblemente resbaladizo.

La mente de la pelirrosa vagaba intentando recordar cada uno de los rincones que Sasuke le había mostrado de la casa. Nada más entrar, el vestíbulo que les recibió era amplio y estaba ricamente decorado con algunos tapices que la señora Uchiha poseía. Eran piezas de gran hermosura y valor, que representaban escenas medievales tales como el cortejo a la luz de la luna o el nombramiento de los caballeros. Justo enfrente una escalera de doradas barandillas bajaba desde el piso superior, cubriendo el suelo con una alfombra roja que combinaba a la perfección con algunos colores de los tapices.

Por una puerta situada a la derecha del vestíbulo, se accedía a una amplia cocina que guardaba la disposición de las cocinas antiguas, con las cacerolas de cobre, los tradicionales cuchillos, los platos de madera tallada… era todo como volver al siglo gótico de verdad. Durante su inspección, ambos comprobaron con agrado que la despensa estaba llena hasta los topes. Mikoto había pensado en ellos a la hora de la comida. Por la puerta de la izquierda se accedía a un enorme salón que se prolongaba hasta la parte trasera de la mansión, ocupando la mayor parte de la planta baja. Constaba de dos partes: la primera, que actuaba de mero comedor y que contaba con una larga mesa y varias sillas, con detalles dorados y tapizadas en rojo; mientras que la segunda era como una especie de salón de baile. El estrado en la parte más alejada sería el lugar donde se situaría la banda para tocar, o los trovadores y juglares para amenizar las fiestas.

Sakura se permitió el lujo de dar varias vueltas mientras admiraba los cuadros que decoraban el salón. Eran muchos, que llenaban las paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo, el cual no estaba muy alto. De entre todos aquellos retratos y paisajes, uno en especial le llamó la atención. Representaba a una joven de la edad de la pelirrosa, diecisiete años como poco. Guardaba los rasgos físicos propios del resto de los retratos, los cuales supuso que serían sus familiares: tez extremadamente pálida, para nada aclarada con talco, ojos opalinos, llenos de belleza e inocencia, pelo largo y oscuro, con reflejos azules que se hacían más notorios en las puntas y en el flequillo. Era un corte demasiado moderno para la época, sin embargo, parecía encajar a la perfección con la personalidad de la joven. Pero lo que de verdad le llamó la atención a la ojiverde, fue la expresión de desolación que inundaba su cara, la tristeza y el dolor que sus facciones emitían. Era como si esa chica desprendiera angustia por cada uno de sus poros. Hasta ahí podría haber sido normal, pues no todas las muchachas de aquella época eran todo lo felices que se podía decir, pero el medallón que colgaba de su cuello de cisne fue la clave. Al parecer había sido legado de madres a hijas, pues todas las mujeres de la familia lo habían tenido. Era un corazón de plata que colgaba de una fina cadena, también plateada. Un corazón completo en todos los retratos. Salvo en el de la joven de mirada triste. En su caso, el corazón estaba dividido, como si otra persona poseyera la otra mitad.

Después de dejar el salón, habían subido a ver el piso superior: un estudio, una gran biblioteca, en la que Sakura se habría quedado a vivir si Sasuke no la hubiera sacado en volandas, varias habitaciones simples y la gran habitación en la que ellos se encontraban ahora. Tenía una enorme cama de matrimonio en el centro, hecha de un roble al que la madre de Sasuke había dado un toque envejecido. El dosel era de terciopelo rojo, con detalles dorados, pareja de colores que predominaba en toda la mansión. Justo enfrente de la cama había un armario de madera oscura, casi negra, con un par de espejos en las puertas. Era bastante amplio y ya estaba lleno, pues a la ojiverde le había faltado tiempo para llenarlo con la ropa que había traído. Tras una puerta, justo al lado del ropero, se encontraba el baño: amplio y brillante, blanco, de tal forma, que hacía daño a los ojos de lo que relucía. Aquella parte si que había sido bastante modificada, pues la señora Uchiha consideraba que la higiene era algo muy importante, y algo bastante deficiente en la época en que la mansión fue edificada.

-Sasuke –le llamó Sakura mientras él terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en el baño- Todos esos cuadros que hemos visto en el salón…

-Sí, son retratos de la familia Hyuuga, los antiguos propietarios de la mansión. Fue un clan muy importante en su época, siempre se dedicaron a la política, aunque también hubo grandes terratenientes entre ellos.

-El último de todos los retratos –dijo la pelirrosa mientras hacía memoria, intentando no pasar por alto ningún detalle- el de la chica joven… hay algo que me llama la atención.

-¿Hinata? –dijo Sasuke, como si hablara del tiempo.

-¿Era ése su nombre?

-Sí, Hinata Hyuuga. Fue la última descendiente de los Hyuuga. Con ella, murió su estirpe.

-Me he fijado en que su colgante es diferente al de las demás mujeres Hyuuga.

-Lo sé. Yo también me di cuenta, pero no sé por qué.

-Sasuke, esa chica tiene una mirada desolada. Y el medallón partido…

-Sakura, no te preocupes… -el Uchiha sacó su cabeza por la puerta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación- Hace años que murió, no te pongas sentimental. Voy a preparar la cena, tienes la ropa preparada en el cajón del armario, en la parte de arriba. Mi madre la escogió por ti. Espero que te guste.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Hola! Bueno aquí estoy, esta vez con un mini fic que ha venido a mi imaginación después de ver un videoclip en la MTV. Espero que os guste, aunque ya os advierto que no tiene nada que ver con el videoclip en cuestión.

El siguiente capítulo vendrá en relación al número de **reviews**… cuantos más reviews, más rápido actualizaré. El que haya comenzado este mini fic, que no creo que tenga más de 3 capis, no significa que deje colgado **'αвє¢є∂αяισ'**, sino que me apeteció subir algo a parte, no quiero que parezca que me estanco en esos drabbles.

Espero seguir recibiendo críticas, tanto en este fic como en 'abecedario', el cual sigue activo. Pasaros por mi perfil y echadle un ojo al apartado de mis fics, a ver que os parece mi proyecto para fic (el cual si que será largo y tendrá ya una consistencia argumental) 'amor entre rejas'. Es todo por ahora.

Cuidaos mucho!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Advertencias:** UA, algo de OOC en el personaje de Sasuke y en el de Hinata. Cabe destacar que Hanabi no existe en este fic, por lo tanto Hinata será hija única.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Capítulo 2.**

Aquello sorprendió a la joven. La madre de Sasuke nunca se había metido en sus asuntos de pareja, y eso que llevaban ya casi dos años de noviazgo. No tardó mucho en cruzar la habitación y pararse frente al armario. Abrió el cajón y extrajo de él un vestido cuidadosamente doblado. Le quitó el plástico protector celosamente, intentando que la prenda no sufriera ningún tirón y que por tanto, se rompiera. Sakura no podía creerse lo que veía. Era un vestido de corte medieval, de diversos tonos verdes que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos. Decidió ponérselo cuanto antes. Cuando se situó frente al espejo del armario, éste le devolvió el reflejo de una chica que podría pasar perfectamente por una princesa del medievo. El escote era en palabra de honor y las mangas, a diferencia del resto del vestido que estaba hecho en raso, eran de una tela vaporosa. El corpiño, decorado con pequeñas esmeraldas, se ajustaba delicadamente a su cintura, y a partir de ahí caía la falda, bajo la cual se acomodaban varias capas de colores verdosos. Por último un fino cinturón plateado se ataba a la cintura. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió al baño y tomó el cepillo. Tenía el vestido, pero faltaba el maquillaje y el peinado.

Sasuke estaba abajo, en las cocinas, dándole el toque final a los platos que acababa de preparar. Eran sencillos, pero aún así había necesitado ayuda, pues sus talentos culinarios brillaban por su ausencia. Pero gracias a la cocinera de la familia, quien se había trasladado a la mansión el día de antes para adelantar algunos de los platos que ahora el moreno finiquitaba, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Virutas de foie, tostadas salmón y caviar, jamón y queso, así como unas ensaladas de pasas y un poco de pato como segundo plato era todo lo que componía el menú. El Uchiha salió de allí con un par de platos más y, con un garbo desconocido en él, caminó hasta el salón, donde la mesa ya estaba perfectamente arreglada y repleta de varios platos más. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un mechero y prendió la llama de las velas que decoraban la mesa, junto a un pequeño jarrón con una rosa roja dentro. Miró el reloj de reojo y se acercó un poco a una de las pequeñas ventanas de la habitación. Al instante su mirada de ébano acabó en el suelo. Era tan brillante que actuaba como un espejo, mostrándole la imagen de un joven vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata también oscura.

Suponiendo que su novia no tardaría mucho en bajar, se dirigió al vestíbulo y se situó frente al final de las escaleras, donde esperaría pacientemente la aparición de Sakura. La cual no se hizo mucho de rogar. Minutos después se dejó ver por el piso superior y, antes de bajar, se quedó quieta frente a Sasuke. Con pasos lentos y premeditados, para evitar una aparatosa caída, fue descendiendo sin apartar su mirada verde de la oscura del Uchiha. Una vez juntos, uno frente al otro, el moreno tomó la mano de la chica y la besó levemente, logrando que Sakura dejara escapar una ligera risa.

-Estás preciosa –dijo él mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo rosa que había escapado del recogido que la joven se había hecho- Ese vestido parece como tu segunda piel.

-Venga Sasuke, es sólo que tu madre tiene buen gusto –ambos sonrieron- Tú si que estás guapo, son pocas las veces que te veo tan trajeado.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más, y algún que otro beso silencioso, ambos avanzaron, tomados del brazo, hasta el salón. Nada más entrar, una suave música comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera gratamente al escuchar la melodía y al ver la mesa, repleta de suculentos platos. Sasuke le retiró una silla con gentileza, y ella tomó asiento mientras él se sentaba en frente. La balada siguió sonando, llenando la habitación y creando un clima muy romántico.

-¿Algo de champagne? –ofreció el azabache mientras tomaba entre sus manos una botella de Dom Perignon.

El simple acercamiento de la copa de Sakura le bastó para llenarla- Gracias. ¿Por qué vamos a brindar?

-Mmm… ¿qué tal, por nosotros? –dijo Sasuke mientras levantaba la copa.

-Muy bien, entonces, por nosotros.

-No voy a cansarme de repetirte que estás preciosa –los ojos del moreno se perdían en la belleza de su novia. Ella sonreía mientras se creía vivir un sueño. Un sueño que se vio truncado por la imagen de Hinata formándose en su cabeza.

-Sasuke… ¿Habrá algún libro en la biblioteca que hable sobre Hinata?

-Sakura… -pero la nombrada le impidió continuar.

-No, Sasuke. Quiero descubrir qué le pasó verdaderamente. No es lógico que en una familia de su tiempo, una joya legada de madres a hijas se rompa y no sea reemplazada. Necesito saber por qué el corazón está roto, y por qué parece tan triste… -en ese momento tomó las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes creer que la chica era así por naturaleza? –deshaciéndose de la unión se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a abandonar la cena.

-Sasuke –la pelirrosa fue tras él- Sasuke, por favor, no sé lo que me pasa, pero es como una corazonada que me obliga a averiguarlo. Por favor…

-Se suponía que éstas iban a ser unas vacaciones para nosotros… deseaba volverte loca, pero no en este sentido.

Y Sasuke no se detuvo. Subió hasta el piso de arriba y el portazo que se escuchó le causó un escalofrío a Sakura. De repente tenía mucho frío y un punzante dolor se había instalado en su pecho, justo en su corazón. Quizás su curiosidad estaba yendo muy lejos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y las piernas le fallaron, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, que se habían teñido de rojo, y ella no parecía dispuesta a hacer nada por evitar que salieran. Ahogó un sollozo, pues el eco del vestíbulo le haría llegar el sonido al Uchiha, y ella ante todo tenía su orgullo, no pensaba demostrarle su fragilidad a su novio. Es verdad que no era un comportamiento normal en ella, pero creía que podía hacer algo por Hinata… Sakura sentía que ella en otro momento fue feliz, y que aquel cuadro podía llenarse de vida de alguna forma.

Se levantó sujetando su vestido para no caerse y volvió al salón, aún había comida en la mesa y no pensaba desaprovecharla. No iba a pasarse la noche llorando y sufriendo. Se acabó. No más lágrimas. Encontraría el por qué fuera como fuera. Con ayuda de Sasuke, o sin ella. Sostenía en su mano izquierda la copa, llena por tercera vez del líquido dorado burbujeante, mientras que con la otra mano pinchaba con el tenedor algo de pato. Masticó, primero lentamente, y luego con furia al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dirigido. Loca… ¡LOCA! La había llamado loca…

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a llamarme loca? –dijo en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta alguna, la cual llegó inesperadamente.

-No parece el tipo de personas que se callan lo que piensan. Quizás deberías estar contenta de tener a alguien sincero a tu lado.

Sakura dejó de masticar de pronto y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Sus jades se posaron en la copa que aún mantenía en alto y decidió dejarla en la mesa. Seguramente las burbujas se le habían subido al cerebro y ahora estaba imaginando cosas- Quizás si que me estoy volviendo loca… voces… qué estupidez, aquí no hay nadie.

-Muchas gracias por pasar de mí. Encima de que me dejo caer por la Tierra después de cinco siglos y así se me paga… qué gente.

Otra vez esa voz burlona. Pero, ¿era real o estaban sus oídos jugándole una mala pasada? La pelirrosa se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor- ¿Sasuke?

-No, no, no creo que tu novio baje hasta mañana. Parecía cabreado.

Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos a la joven ojiverde. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, la imagen que sus orbes le proporcionaron le hizo soltar un grito- ¡Aaaah!

-Tsss. ¡Calla escandalosa! ¿O quieres que la cacatúa baje y te confirme que de verdad estás loca? –frente a ella había un chico. Un chico de unos diecisiete años. Tenía el pelo rubio y despeinado, al parecer no había tenido nunca acceso a nada que le sirviera para peinarse. Sus ojos azules brillaban de tal forma que parecían dos pozos de agua cristalina. Era más bien alto y delgado. Estaba recostado contra la pared y mantenía una pose desgarbada y tranquila, pues no se había inmutado ante los gritos de la joven.

-¿Quién eres, cómo has entrado y qué quieres? –ella, cuchillo en mano, se posicionó a la derecha, poniendo la mesa de por medio entre aquel extraño y su persona.

-¿Piensas atacarme con eso? –una leve risa, que descolocó a Sakura, escapó de sus finos labios- Me gustaría ver qué eres capaz de hacerme.

-Responde o gritaré hasta que me oigan en París. Te advierto de que tengo buenos pulmones.

-Sí, pero por mucho que grites no creo que tu novio vaya a bajar. Pensará que es parte de tu rabieta por vuestra discusión.

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Cuánto hacía que les había estado vigilando? Esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza de la ojiverde, la cual empezaba a preocuparse ante la pasmosa tranquilidad del joven, pues aunque con un simple cuchillo por arma, podía hacerle más de una herida.

-¿Qué tal si te sientas y hablamos tranquilamente? –al instante, el rubio ya estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, presidiendo la mesa.

Sakura se sobresaltó y por acto reflejo, clavó el cuchillo en la mesa, traspasando la mano del chico. Pero ninguna mueca apareció en su agraciado rostro, ninguna herida se abrió, ni ninguna gota de sangre resbaló por el mantel. El cubierto había atravesado su mano limpiamente sin causar daño alguno. La pelirrosa estaba desconcertada, ¿qué había sido eso? Pero más pasmada se quedó cuando vio cómo el chico se rascaba la nuca despreocupadamente con la mano 'herida'.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo al ver la cara de la chica. Al parecer no se había percatado todavía de lo acontecido.

-Tu mano… el cuchillo… yo…

Posó sus ojos azules sobre la mesa y vio el cuchillo aún clavado en la mesa. Después se miró la mano y pareció comprender- ¿Has intentado atravesarme la mano con el cuchillo?

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido o de hacer movimiento alguno.

-¿Desde cuando puedes cortar a un fantasma?

Fantasma.

Fantasma.

Fantasma.

Fantasma.

La palabra resonó en su mente varias veces… fantasma. Sus esmeraldas estaban abiertas a más no poder, y su mandíbula se había descolocado ante la impresión. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. En su cabeza comenzó a formarse la idea de que en realidad estaba en la cama junto a Sasuke y que todo era una terrible pesadilla. Pero cuando el ojiazul chasqueó los dedos frente a su nariz, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta de que eso era terriblemente real. No valieron los pellizcos. Y lo peor de todo, estaba tan shockeada que se había quedado petrificada en el sitio.

-Ey, chica. ¡Despierta! No voy a hacerte daño alguno, si eso es lo que te preocupa –estiró su mano intentando coger la copa que el Uchiha había dejado, pero todo quedó en un vano intento, pues traspasó el cristal como si no existiera de verdad. La decepción se pintó en su rostro pálido.

Sakura aún no podía terminar de creerlo, pero el hecho ver que no era capaz de coger nada, la tranquilizó un poco. Al menos no podría atacarla con nada físico, ni siquiera podría tocarla, pues atravesaría su cuerpo de la misma forma- Si de verdad eres un fantasma… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Uy, que rápido avanzamos. He conseguido que me creas en menos de cinco minutos. Todo un récord. Además eres curiosa eeh.

-Aún no estoy convencida del todo. La idea de que todo es una broma de mal gusto aún ronda por mi cabeza, sólo estoy tratando de hacer tiempo mientras busco la cámara oculta –y sus palabras eran ciertas, pues sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro del salón intentando encontrar el aparato.

-Ainss… ya me parecía a mí que había sido muy fácil. Los humanos y vuestro afán por complicar las cosas. Con lo sencillo que era todo al principio con Hinata…

-¿Hinata? –esa palabra fue como el 'abracadabra' de todo truco de magia, pues llamó la atención de la ojiverde- ¿Has dicho Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyuuga?

-Sí, la misma. ¿Ha estado ella antes aquí? –ahora el que parecía interesado era él.

-No, que yo sepa no.

La tristeza se instaló en la cara del chico, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se ablandara un poco. Se sentía un poco más cómoda sabiendo que no era la única que sentía curiosidad por la joven- ¿También quieres ayudarla?

Eso descolocó al rubio- ¿Ayudarla?

-Sí… -su mirada se posó en el cuadro de la peliazul- Está tan triste… me gustaría encontrar una forma para que su espíritu descanse. Y todo parece desembocar en ese medallón partido.

-¿Éste?

-Sí, ese… -ella miró lo que pendía del cuello del fantasma- ¿CÓMO ES QUE TU TAMBIÉN TIENES UNO?

-¿Podrías bajar un poco más la voz?

-Lo siento –su espalda se irguió de pronto, como si hubiera recibido una orden militar o algo por el estilo- ¿Estás relacionado de alguna forma con Hinata? No pareces de la familia –acto seguido se permitió el lujo de observar descaradamente al joven.

-No, no soy de la familia. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Yo espero ser Sakura Uchiha en un futuro no muy lejano. Y dime, ¿por qué tienes la mitad del medallón de Hinata?

-Si quieres…

·

·

Por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer público su miedo, ni aunque estuviera delante de un espíritu. Después de discutir con Sakura, el Uchiha había subido a su cuarto y había permanecido tres largos minutos bajo el agua helada que caía del cielo. La lluvia parecía haberle calmado un poco, y cuando iba a entrar en su cuarto, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa y a bajar para disculparse con su novia, la imagen de una joven morena sentada en su cama, mirándole con ojos entristecidos, le hizo quedarse estático, sin poder moverse. Acto seguido había entrado reclamándole su presencia a la chica de ojos claros. La historia que le había contado, poco le había convencido, pero cuando fue a agarrarla por el brazo para sacarla de la mansión, su mano atravesó el cuerpo de ella.

-No puede ser que esto me esté ocurriendo a mí –esas palabras se repetían en la mente de Sasuke, quien tenía sus fieros ojos posados en la figura femenina que tenía frente a él- ¿Y dices que eres el fantasma de Hinata Hyuuga?

-Así es –la voz de la joven era suave y melodiosa, y te recordaría al canto de las sirenas, si alguna vez has tenido ocasión de escucharlo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –él era reacio a creer en fantasmas y espíritus, pero estaba claro que no estaba soñando. Quizás Sakura tenía razón… había sido un completo idiota al gritarle.

-Llevo cinco siglos vagando por esta casa. Busco… a alguien –sus orbes opalinos se dirigieron al medio corazón que colgaba de su cuello.

-Al propietario de la otra mitad, ¿me equivoco?

-No… no os equivocáis.

-Y después de tanto tiempo… ¿por qué no le has encontrado aún? –desconocía cómo corría el tiempo cuando estás muerto.

-Mi padre mandó lanzarle una maldición al morir. Quinientos años deambulando, solo, sin tener contacto nunca con nadie. Para finalmente, quedar recluido siempre entre estos fríos muros –las frágiles manos de Hinata se alzaron, mirando a las paredes de la habitación- Cumplida la fecha hoy mismo, he venido para encontrarle. Aunque aún no he podido dar con él.

Sasuke sonrió. Algo de aquel pequeño relato le había tocado su duro corazón- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-No, a menos que puedas invocar su espíritu –sus labios formaron una triste sonrisa.

-No creo que eso sea posible… pero dicen que cuando estás apenado, alguien que te escucha puede ayudar mucho.

Y fue en ese momento, que en distintos lugares de la misma casa, una misma frase salió de distintos labios:

-Si quieres, puedo contarte mi historia.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Lili; setsuna17; sysa12; Hikisuitteru; Jesybert; .JazibeHutch.; love; nadeshko-hime; Lydie haley y Celline.

Bueno, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, después de haber pasado unas vacaciones de Semana Santa pasadas por agua T.T mundo cruel…

Me alegra ver la buena acogida que ha tenido el fic muchas gracias a todos! jeje ojalá el número de **reviews** no decaiga =)

Hinata y Naruto ya han aparecido, nunca mejor dicho, pero ninguno conoce la presencia del otro en la casa. La historia, su historia, está próxima a desvelarse… las respuestas a vuestras preguntas.

Espero poder actualizar **'αвє¢є∂αяισ'** en breve, y con este fic digo lo mismo, cuantos más reviews, más rápido subiré el próximo capítulo n.n

Cuidaos mucho!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Advertencias:** UA, algo de OOC en el personaje de Sasuke y en el de Hinata. Cabe destacar que Hanabi no existe en este fic, por lo tanto Hinata será hija única. Las intervenciones de Sakura en la historia de Naruto aparecerán en _cursiva_. Tampoco me pertenecen los versos aquí incluidos, los cuales nacieron de la mano de Gracilaso de la Vega.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Tampoco me pertenecen

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Capítulo 3.**

-Si quieres, puedo contarte mi historia.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando escuchó tales palabras. Contarle su historia… la historia que ella había ansiado escuchar desde que descubrió la tristeza de los ojos opalinos de la última Hyuuga. El rubio intentó dar una palmada, en vano, pues sus manos irreales se traspasaron la una a la otra. Con un deje de molestia carraspeó, consiguiendo por fin que la pelirrosa pusiera de nuevo los pies en la tierra.

-¿Qué dices? –fueron las palabras del muchacho.

-Acepto. Estaré encantada de escucharte –y acercándose por primera vez al fantasma, se sentó en la silla, con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos para no estropear el vestido. Fijó sus orbes jades en los celestes de Naruto y puso cara de expectación.

·

·

**POV's NARUTO**

Nunca podré olvidar aquel día… ni por muchos años más que tuviera que vagar entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Nunca. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. Pues te parecerá demasiado simple, pero no puedes llegar a imaginar lo feliz que me hizo aquella mañana de primavera ir a comprar. Bueno, mientras terminas de reírte, te hablaré un poco de mi situación cuando era mortal.

Cerca de la mansión en la que nos encontramos, había una pequeña villa llamada Konoha, la cual fue destruida durante los años de la Revolución Francesa, pero eso es harina de otro costal. Pues bueno, yo vivía allí, aunque más que vivir debería haber dicho malvivir. Yo era huérfano, y por aquella época nadie se apiadaba de nosotros, es más, una vez cada cierto tiempo, unos chicos más y yo teníamos que escondernos en el bosque para que los comerciantes de esclavos que visitaban el pueblo no nos cogieran. En cierto modo, los habitantes de la aldea se portaban bien con nosotros, pues no nos entregaban a una muerte segura bajo el yugo de aquellos tiranos.

_-Sí, bueno muy bien –interrumpió Sakura- pero, ¿cómo conociste a Hinata?_

_-No seas impaciente o me evaporo ahora mismo –le reprendió el rubio._

_-Está bien… _

A la edad de seis años, el posadero de Konoha me ofreció techo, un plato de queso y una jarrita de vino diarios a cambio a de mis servicios en la posada. Yo acepté gustoso, como podrás comprender, pues hasta el rincón más mugriento era más seguro que los solitarios caminos de la villa y sus alrededores. Al poco de trasladarme, se me mandó a comprar vino, pues los toneles de la bodega se estaban secando. Mi deber era avisar al mercader que se hallaba en la plaza pregonando sus productos, para que mandara unos cuantos barriles al hostal. Una vez en la plaza, mis ojos se fijaron en el más hermoso ser que había visto en mi vida. Debía tener mi edad, unos hermosos ojos claros, el pelo oscuro recogido en unas graciosas coletas trenzadas adornadas con lazos azul cielo… y un cargo social mucho más elevado que el mío. Pero no fui capaz de retirar mi vista de ella, hasta que por fin nuestros ojos conectaron. Al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada con timidez. Eso me hizo gracia e inconscientemente me acerqué a ella, sin reparar antes en el hombre que sujetaba fuertemente su pequeña mano ni en el chico, algo mayor que yo, que me miraba con asco.

Le dije hola con mi mejor sonrisa, y lo único que recibí a cambio fue ser el centro de un espectáculo. Su padre se colocó delante y si las miradas matasen, yo me habría convertido en fantasma en ese instante. Me llamó de todo menos bonito, y recalcó las palabras **sucio pícaro**… ¿yo un pícaro? Vale que tiempos atrás tuve que robar para sobrevivir, pero ahora me ganaba lo mío trabajando junto a Jiraiya. Me descolocaron bastante sus palabras, pues no entendí qué quiso decir con eso de que la escoria nunca se acercaría a su hija… ingenuo de mí… era demasiado joven como para comprender aquellas hirientes acusaciones. Con un último empujón, el cual me dieron sus guardias, por supuesto, me alejé a trompicones de la chica. Aunque no podía irme sin verla otra vez. Al llegar junto al mercader de vinos me giré, y la contemplé unos minutos más, sin que ella me devolviera la mirada. Después de cumplir mi tarea, me acerqué sigilosamente al cuarteto. Ella jugaba con sus dedos, el chico que la acompañaba observaba el lugar con interés y seriedad, y el padre conversaba con un comerciante de telas. Con facilidad me colé entre los puestos y, agazapado tras el carro donde habían venido, escuché la conversación. Descubrí que tenía mi edad, seis años, que provenía de un gran linaje, los Hyuuga, y que su nombre era Hinata. Al parecer llevaban mucho tiempo buscando la tela perfecta para el vestido que luciría en la fiesta de sus dieciséis años. Los ricos y sus tonterías… comprar la tela para un vestido con diez años de antelación… Poco más fue lo que pude entender, pues el registro de la conversación era demasiado elevado y alguien de mi escala social no era capaz de entender tan culta comunicación.

Regresé a la posada con un plan formándose en mi cabeza. Quería volver a verla, pues mi corazón había quedado prendado de su belleza y ternura. Y si era cierto que en diez años daría una fiesta… yo tenía que estar en ella. Como fuera. A partir de ese momento, empecé a guardar el poco dinero que conseguía día tras día, para poder comprarme al menos un traje adecuado para la ocasión. Diez años… diez años que pasé sin dejar de pensar en ella. Día y noche su imagen se formaba en mi mente, su sonrisa… sus mejillas sonrojadas… era simplemente perfecta. No volví a verla durante ese tiempo, pues apenas pude coincidir otra vez con el señor Hyuuga y el chico con cara de amargado. Pasaron los años, y pude conseguir un trabajo como ayudante del zapatero, Inoshi, mientras lo compaginaba con mis turnos en la posada. Con ello pude acelerar el ritmo de aumento de mis ahorros y el día en que cumplí los dieciséis me apresuré a la tienda de una amiga. Tenten era costurera, y no encontraría a nadie más indicado para hacerme el traje. Fueron un par de horas de medidas y varios días de espera hasta que por fin lo tuve entre mis manos. Era precioso, de colores marrones y dorados y no dudé en pagar de más a Tenten porque la verdad es que hizo un estupendo trabajo. Lo único que me faltaba era averiguar cuándo sería la fiesta, pues desconocía la fecha del cumpleaños de Hinata. Así que día sí, día también, bajaba a la plaza para llevar a cabo mi investigación. Hasta que cierto día coincidí con el vendedor de telas con el que había estado dialogando el señor Hyuuga. Vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché. Hablé con él un rato, de cosas de vana importancia como el tiempo o la situación de la corona francesa. Hasta que conseguí salirme por la tangente y, a base de indirectas, sonsacarle algo sobre Hinata. Parecía un hombre hablador, pues me lo contó todo sin necesidad de preguntarle mucho. Finalmente, sus telas agradaron al patriarca de la familia, por lo que las compró, indicándole que ella luciría el vestido en la fiesta que sería celebrada a finales de mayo.

Faltaba poco para la fecha concreta, la cual pude saber fácilmente, pues todo el pueblo se levantó para celebrar que la joven hija de los Hyuuga se convertiría al fin en mujer. Numerosas personas acudieron a Konoha desde tierras lejanas, y algunas de ellas se hospedaron en la posada de Jiraiya, dándome la posibilidad de enterarme de algunos detalles de la fiesta. Uno de los jóvenes, que respondía al nombre de Shikamaru Nara, había llegado desde muy lejos con la intención de pedir la mano de Hinata en matrimonio. Insolencia que yo no podía permitir, así que me las tendría que apañar para que semejante cabeza hueca no se me adelantara. Fue entonces cuando me dio por pensar en los sentimientos de ella. Quizás yo no significaba para Hinata lo mismo que ella para mí. Me estaba pasando de la raya… sólo nos habíamos visto una vez, y ni siquiera hablamos… ¿por qué tendría que acordarse de mí? Fueron un par de días de bajón, en los cuales me parecía más a lo que soy ahora que a un joven de mi edad.

Finalmente llegó el gran día, y ya eran las últimas horas de la tarde y el tal Nara se estaba preparando. Guardé cuidadosamente el traje entre unas telas e hice un paquete no muy grande con ello, con la intención de no llamar mucho la atención. Al ver que el imbécil ese se marchaba, avisé a Jiraiya que tendría que marchar a la ciudad a entregar un paquete importante para unos familiares de Tenten, pues no podía decirle la verdad porque los pueblerinos no estaban invitados a la fiesta… como era de esperar. Pareció tragárselo, así que en cuestión de minutos, di alcance al Nara, el cual caminaba lentamente con su caballo, disfrutando del paisaje supongo… El camino en el que nos encontrábamos estaba desierto, y yo jugaba con la ventaja de que él no me había descubierto todavía. Fue fácil dejarlo inconsciente y abandonarlo amordazado junto al río. Como verás no fui muy cruel, al menos le dejé cerca del agua por si le entraba sed. Me cambié con rapidez y mi reflejo en el agua me sorprendió. Ése no era yo. Daba el pego completamente, aunque tuve que humedecerme un poco el pelo para intentar domarlo, en vano, pues acabé con el mismo cabello desordenado que al principio.

Entre las pertenencias del chico encontré un mapa donde estaba señalada la mansión Hyuuga y el anillo de compromiso que llevaba para colocarlo en el dedo de Hinata. La furia me invadió en cuanto lo vi… pero lo guardé, podría llegar a serme útil si las cosas salían bien. Me monté en su caballo y aligeré el ritmo, pues el sol comenzaba ya a esconderse entre las montañas y no era cuestión de llegar el último.

No se me puso mucho impedimento para entrar, pues el tipo ese parecía ser bastante reconocido. Por supuesto usé su nombre, no podía arriesgarme a nada. El salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete era éste mismo, aunque la decoración, déjame decirte, era grandiosa. La luz que las ventanas no permitía entrar, la daban las hermosas lámparas de araña. Aún recuerdo los reflejos de arco iris de los cristales… Pero bueno, desde luego, nada brillaba más aquella noche que Hinata. Estaba preciosa. El pelo le había crecido hasta llegarle al final de la espalda y llevaba un medio recogido que dejaba parte de su melena suelta, la cual dibujaba perfectos bucles, sus ojos brillaban y su piel pálida lucía simplemente perfecta. El vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo de forma extraordinaria, realzando sus curvas y contrastando con su oscuro pelo, pues era de color celeste, con escote barco y mangas tres cuartos. A la altura de la cintura, y centrado, llevaba un lazo blanco, a partir del cual la falda se abría por la mitad, dejando a la vista la tela blanca de una segunda falda. Estaba realmente preciosa, Sakura. Si la hubieras visto…

_-¿Y le dijiste algo? –inquirió Sakura, quien había estado callada mucho rato y no podía aguantar la emoción. La historia la estaba fascinando… era como un cuento._

La verdad es que no me acerqué de inmediato, pues tampoco quería llamar mucho la atención. Estando junto a ella, ¿quién no la llamaría? Así que me encaminé para tomar algo de vino y, recostado en la pared, me dediqué a observar a mí alrededor. Entonces fue cuando ella me miró, y yo la miré también. Le sonreí, como hice aquella vez, y su boca se descolocó con delicadeza, formando un O perfecta. El rubor de sus mejillas comenzaba a ser ya muy notorio, así que decidí darle una tregua para que se tranquilizara. Paseé entre el gentío saludando y recibiendo saludos de gente a la que no conocía y que tampoco me conocía a mí. El banquete estaba a punto de comenzar, así que me dirigí hacia mi sitio, o más bien el de Shikamaru, y me senté. Al momento, un joven de pelo negro y un recargado traje verde, cuyo nombre creo recordar que era Lee, ocupó la silla a mi lado. Estuvimos hablando amenamente durante toda la cena, y fue agradable conocer a alguien que también estaba solo entre toda aquella gente. Al parecer sus padres eran unos amigos de los Hyuuga, y le habían abandonado a su suerte nada más cruzar la gran puerta de entrada con la excusa de que estaría más cómodo a sus anchas. La comida se me hizo excesiva, por lo que tuve que dejar de engullir pato y puré de patata. Todo estaba delicioso, y estaba seguro de que no volvería a comer así en mi vida, pero mi estómago no estaba acostumbrado a grandes dosis de comida.

_-¿Podías ponerte morado de comida tan tranquilo estando Hinata a escasos metros de ti? –la pregunta de Sakura quedó en el aire, pues Naruto siguió hablando como si no la hubiera escuchado._

Minutos después, la gente se levantó de la gran mesa donde nos habíamos reunido y se dispersó un poco por el salón. Fue entonces cuando aproveché la oportunidad y me coloqué detrás de Hinata. Justo en ese momento la música comenzó a sonar, era una música lenta y melodiosa. Simplemente hermosa. Así que con cuidado, tomé la mano de Hinata y le di la vuelta para encararla. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca volvió a formar una O. Sus labios se veían tan apetecibles que me dieron ganas de besarla allí mismo. Pero simplemente le susurré que si quería bailar. Ella aceptó mientras se relajaba un poco, y me tendió la mano. Se la cogí y la llevé hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Ahora el que estaba tenso era yo. No sabía cómo actuar. Pero todo fue muy fácil porque pude leer sus labios diciendo: sólo sígueme. Varias parejas más se nos habían unido, lo que aumentó mi nerviosismo, y cuando la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo la palma de mi mano estirada rozó la de Hinata. Ella comenzó a indicarme los pasos mediante la presión que hacían nuestras palmas. Primero adelante, luego atrás, adelante, atrás, ella giró y yo me incliné apoyando la rodilla en el suelo. Nunca había bailado, pero en ese instante me di cuenta de que hasta las cosas que me resultaran desagradables, al lado de Hinata serían como un camino de rosas.

Continuamos con la danza, hasta que por fin pude tomar las riendas de la situación y ser yo quien de verdad la guiaba a ella. Pude escuchar su risa un par de veces, y te prometo que fue como escuchar el canto de los pajarillos en las mañanas de primavera. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has estado enamorada? Si bueno, bueno… yo sigo contándote la historia… Cuando la música terminó, desaparecimos del salón rumbo a los jardines. Nos pusimos uno frente al otro y cuando alzó sus ojos para mirarme vi en ellos el mismo reflejo de la luna.

-¿Quién eres? –me preguntó con una voz tan dulce como me la había imaginado.

-Yo… soy… -me debatía internamente entre decirle la verdad o no, pero no pude hacerlo, ya que temía perderla al desvelarle que era un simple chico perdido en el mundo- Shikamaru Nara, para serviros.

-No… me refiero a tu nombre de verdad –me había pillado, sin embargo la suavidad de su rostro no había cambiado para nada. Seguía mirándome con la misma diminuta sonrisa. Sus mejillas seguían coloradas- Los Nara son morenos y de ojos oscuros… y no te veo ningún parecido –rió levemente- No creo que nadie más se haya fijado, pues más de la mitad de los que están ahí conocen más a las personas por sus posesiones que por su cara.

-Soy Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki –sus palabras me habían calado hondo, al parecer ella no opinaba como su padre, pues, si desde el principio sabía que yo no era quien decía ser, ¿por qué siguió conmigo?

-¿Uzumaki? No me suena tu apellido…

-Claro, soy huérfano y trabajo en la posada de Konoha –debo decir que por primera vez en mi vida, me avergoncé de mí mismo. Ahora me duele mucho recordar aquel momento, porque al menos nunca me ha faltado cama, comida y bebida, quitando los años de mi más tierna infancia claro.

-Tu cara me suena… -su porcelánica mano tomó mi mentón y me obligó a mirarla, mientras que con la otra retiraba unos cuantos mechones de mis rebeldes cabellos- pero lo que no he podido olvidar nunca… son tus ojos –la sonrisa que se dibujó en su apacible rostro me quitó los nervios de raíz. Me recordaba… ¡Sakura, me recordaba! ¡Habían pasado diez años y se acordaba de mí!

-Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte en todos estos años –entonces tomé sus manos entre las mías y la acerqué hacia mí. No opuso ninguna resistencia, incluso su timidez parecía haber desaparecido.

_-¿Os besasteis? -la ojiverde habría deseado tener unas palomitas a mano, pero ante su ausencia se contentó con masticar un trozo de lechuga que había quedado de la ensalada. _

Entonces fue como si el tiempo se parara… supongo que te habrá pasado alguna vez con tu cacatúa personal…

_-No llames así a Sasuke._

Bueno, Sasuke… cacatúa… ¡qué más da! La cosa es que yo nunca antes había besado a una chica, pero no pensé en eso cuando su nariz rozó la mía. Mi mente sólo estaba ocupada por sus ojos. Me tenían hipnotizado. Y cuando nuestras bocas se unieron, un pequeño chispazo recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus labios sabían a fresa, seguramente de la tarta que nos habían servido de postre, y cuando noté que se abrían lentamente, mi lengua cobró vida propia y terminé de saborear sus labios.

_-¿Y eso es todo?_

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una película porno? Las cosas antes no eran como ahora… ahora conocéis a un chico una noche y a la mañana siguiente nada más despertar ya estáis gritándole que se largue de vuestra cama y de vuestra casa. ¡Te estás sonrojando! Sabes que tengo razón… o qué pasa, ¿que don cacatúa es tu ligue de la semana?

_-Sasuke y yo llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, y como te he dicho antes, espero ser la señora Uchiha dentro de poco…_

Jumm… además quieres amarrarlo ehh… en fin, voy a continuar mi historia que seguro que es más interesante. Después de eso estuvimos en el jardín, sentados bajo un árbol. Le recité unos versos de Garcilaso de la Vega, con los cuales te voy a deleitar ahora mismo:

**_Contigo mano a mano  
busquemos otros prados y otros ríos,  
otros valles floridos y sombríos,  
donde descanse, y siempre pueda verte  
ante los ojos míos,  
sin miedo y sobresalto de perderte._**

Sakura, me había dado cuenta de que la amaba. Había estado con ella escasos minutos y ya sabía que era con ella con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días. E Hinata no parecía incomodada de ninguna forma, es más, según me dijo, le relajaba escuchar los versos que le recitaba, mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer coronas de flores. Fue una noche mágica… pero había algo que me incomodaba. Hiashi Hyuuga. El padre de Hinata acabaría descubriendo que yo no era quien decía ser y mi cuento de hadas se rompería en pedazos. Nos separarían y nos prohibirían vernos. Así que decidí que tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella cuanto antes, pues no quería problemas.

-Hinata, hay algo que quiero preguntarte –le dije con valor, pues lo que iba a preguntarle no quería que quedase en agua de borrajas.

-Dime Naruto.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –su cara no sufrió ninguna transformación. No pude ver sorpresa por ningún lado, cosa que no supe interpretar como buena o como mala.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento –sus palabras eran firmes, pero su tono era tan apacible que algo en mi interior me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme- No quiero mentirte Naruto, y si te dijera que te amo lo estaría haciendo. No del todo, porque no te puedo negar que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero no es algo que yo considere amor. Te quiero y me gustaría poder comprobar que soy capaz de enamorarme de ti.

Por un lado mi pobre corazón deseaba romperse en cachitos microscópicos para que el aire se lo llevara, pero por el otro, yo me sentía el hombre más afortunado de toda Francia. Una mujer maravillosa me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de enamorarla, cuando cualquier otra en su lugar se habría burlado de mi persona al poder considerar posible que dos personas de tan distinta clase social se amaran. Algo más tarde, después de haber dado un agradable paseo bajo la luz de la luna tomados de la mano, entramos de nuevo a la mansión. Varias personas nos observaban intrigados, incluso pude captar la mirada del patriarca sobre mí, examinándome. Yo era consciente de la situación: la persona más importante de la fiesta había desaparecido durante bastante rato en compañía de un joven al que muchos habían llamado Shikamaru, aunque la verdad es que ninguno de ellos me conocía ni a mí ni al verdadero Nara. Nuestras manos se habían soltado nada más ingresar en el edificio, pero aún así estábamos bastante juntos, así que con delicadeza me aproximé al oído de Hinata y susurrándole un 'nos vemos luego' me marché. Fue fácil localizar a Lee, el cual parecía animado. Al parecer se había pasado bastante con el vino y su mirada descarada vagaba entre las telas de los vestidos del resto de las damas de la fiesta. El chico estaba claro que necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, así que salí de nuevo al jardín, aunque esta vez con una compañía completamente diferente. No te voy a negar que fue divertido, pues Lee estuvo despotricando libremente contra cualquier cosa que se le ponía delante. Estaba muy sonrojado y reía de forma alocada, aunque después de caerse al suelo por quinta vez creo que decidió quedarse allí tirado… al menos del césped no podría caerse. Me senté junto a él y contemplamos las estrellas, o más bien debería haber dicho contemplé, porque al rato mi compañero roncaba cual hipopótamo. Y allí pasé el resto de la velada. No me mires así, y no hace falta que me preguntes por qué no estuve con Hinata… ahora mismo te lo explico.

Consideré la posibilidad de abandonar a mi nuevo amigo en el jardín, pero me pareció un acto cruel y además, ya había dado demasiado la nota antes. Si el señor Hyuuga me hubiera visto en compañía de su hija otra vez, estoy seguro de que se habría acercado a dedicarme unas 'amistosas' palabras. Y aquello era lo que yo menos deseaba. Finalmente, con Lee despierto y un poco más despejado, entramos de nuevo para despedirnos de la gente. Entonces fue cuando me acerqué a Hinata, tomé delicadamente su mano y se la besé, fue un acto cordial y meramente protocolario, pues mi verdadera despedida fue el susurro en el que le dejé claro que volveríamos a vernos la noche siguiente, que le esperaría escondido entre los arbustos del jardín.

Cuando volví a la posada, nadie estaba todavía despierto, lo que me facilitó mucho las cosas. Bajé a la bodega y me dirigí al rincón donde se hallaba mi futón. Guardé mi traje, el cual me había quitado durante el trayecto para no levantar sospechas, y lo escondí tras un disimulado hueco en la pared. Ya tumbado y listo para conciliar el sueño, me permití el lujo de pensar… pensar en el tal Shikamaru, del cual me había olvidado por completo… en su caballo, al que había dejado pastando en unos terrenos cercanos en las afueras de la villa… y lo último que vi antes de caer dormido, fueron los ojos de Hinata.

A partir de entonces muchas fueron las veces que volví a verla, pues como le prometí, fui a verla la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente… hasta que varios días después del baile, todo se volvió en nuestra contra. Y todo gracias a su padre…

_¿A qué te refieres? –volvió a interrumpir Sakura._

Me refiero a que una mañana, mientras yo ayudaba a Jiraiya en la taberna de la posada, el señor Hyuuga apareció junto al verdadero Shikamaru Nara. Estaba bastante molido, la verdad, y tenía mala pinta, pero lo que sí que daba miedo era la expresión de Hiashi. Parecía loco de furia y lo peor de todo es que también estaba allí el más alto cargo del pueblo: Tsunade. Eso sólo podía significar problemas, ya que aquella mujer sólo abandonaba su enorme mansión para beber, hacer apuestas y condenar. Y ya te digo que, a pesar de su amor por el alcohol, las nueve de la mañana era un poco pronto para que comenzara a… bueno, ya sabes, empinar el codo… Me quedé en shock y lo único que pude hacer fue permanecer estático, escuchando cómo me condenaban por mis actos. Nunca imaginé que todo podría salírseme de las manos… y al instante, ya estaba encerrado en el carro de los presos… rumbo a los calabozos de Konoha.

**FIN POV's NARUTO**

·

·

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. Cierto era que Naruto debía haber pensado un poco más en las consecuencias de sus actos, ya que suplantación de identidad y robo con violencia no eran precisamente cosas de poca importancia… Pero la joven pelirrosa no entendía cómo había conseguido el rubio la otra mitad del colgante…

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** meeeli; nadeshko-hime; .JazibeHutch.; Lydie haley; setsuna17; Lili; Hikari x Takeru y jade uchiha.

Muchas gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews =) me devuelven la vida, sinceramente. Sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, y también que no abandonaría **'αвє¢є∂αяισ'**, pero por circunstancias ajenas a mi persona, ésto no ha sido posible. Estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos para mi otro fic y con éste digo lo mismo, es sólo que tuve un vacío de inspiración porque mi muso se fue de crucero y sólo he recibido un email suyo con poca energía...

Espero que a partir de ahora pueda actualizar antes, aunque tendréis que echarme una mano haciendo que el número de **reviews** crezca, ¿de acuerdo?

Os pido por favor que si encontráis algún fallo ortográfico o gramático, lo paséis por alto esta vez, pero es que tengo ganas de subir el capi para que veáis que no me olvido de vosotras y ahora no tengo tiempo para revisarlo, aunque prometo hacerlo y subir de nuevo el capítulo con los posibles fallos =)

Y sin más, despedirme dando las gracias de nuevo a todos los que leeis y dejáis review, y también a los que pasan por el aire xD que no cuesta nada dejar un comentario... y además me devolvéis la vida C= Cuidaos mucho y espero que nos leamos pronto!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Advertencias:** UA, algo de OOC en el personaje de Sasuke y en el de Hinata. Cabe destacar que Hanabi no existe en este fic, por lo tanto Hinata será hija única.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Capítulo 4.**

La joven pelinegra llevaba hablando ya un rato, y tenía al Uchiha inmerso en su relato. Al principio, todo había resultado para Sasuke como un cuento de hadas: una familia pudiente, sin ningún tipo de problema interno, una vida fácil, lujos, caprichos… Pero aunque Hinata aún no le había contado la peor parte, intuía que algo terrible iba a suceder en la historia. El moreno se removió un poco, acomodándose más, pues se le habían entumecido las articulaciones de no moverlas en los últimos minutos.

·

·

**POV's HINATA**

Después de la reunión, volvimos a vernos muchas veces. La noche siguiente, sin ir más lejos, fue estupenda. Después de cenar me retiré a mi cuarto disculpándome y alegando que no me encontraba muy bien. Casi meto la pata, pues mi padre ya quería mandar a unas doncellas para que se encargaran de mi cuidado, pero conseguí hacerle entender a que era simplemente cansancio, que la noche anterior no había podido dormir lo suficiente debido a la fiesta. Pareció comprender y me dejó marchar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaría en esa terraza en la que antes estabas tú, Uchiha, lo que sí sé es que la noche era magnífica, no hacía mucho frío y las estrellas podían verse claramente, pues ninguna nube ocultaba su presencia, y brillaban con intensidad. Al parecer el cielo estaba de nuestra parte. Pero no fue el destello de la luna o el de las estrellas lo que llamó mi atención, sino la chispa eléctrica del pelo de Naruto, ahí abajo, entre unos arbustos, tal y como había prometido.

Le saludé con la mano sutilmente, tampoco quería mostrarle lo entusiasmada que estaba, no preguntes porque yo también desconozco la causa, lo que me resultaba bastante difícil. La cosa es que entre susurros, me dijo que treparía por el muro hasta llegar arriba. Los segundos que tardó se me hicieron eternos, y cuando vi asomar las puntas de su pelo y sus brillantes orbes azules, no pude evitarlo y me lancé a sus brazos. Él correspondió al contacto y me acarició el pelo… me encantaba que hiciera eso, aunque él no lo sabía. Estuvimos hablando mucho rato, sobretodo de nosotros mismos, pues no era mucho lo que sabíamos el uno del otro. Qué paradoja… tan poco que le conocía, y tan importante que se había convertido para mí en todos esos años que pasé esperándole, segura de que algún día volvería a verle. Cuando dieron las doce, y me hube cerciorado de que mi familia se había recogido cada uno en su cuarto, decidimos ir a dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna. Era tan romántico.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió en silencio a través de los pasillos de mi propia mansión. Yo no podía evitar quedarme en silencio en su presencia, pues su carácter y su belleza me tenían atolondrada, totalmente embelesada. En dos ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos de los criados, y en una de ellas fue bastante embarazoso. Justo cuando llegábamos a las escaleras, un par de doncellas subían mientras hablaban en voz baja. Naruto se dio la vuelta de pronto y agarrándome me empujó contra la pared y se pegó a mí. En esos instantes mi mente se paralizó, pues no entendía por qué hacía eso… cabe destacar que yo no había visto a las sirvientas. Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca, que me dio la sensación de que era todo un truco para besarme, y en el fondo me dolió. Me dolió pensar que aquello era simplemente un juego, que de verdad no me amaba y sólo buscaba pasar un buen rato. Pero cuando le vi alejarse, y soltarme delicadamente, sin haber intentado nada, le miré con una mezcla de ira contenida y confusión.

-Lo siento Hinata, sé que ha sido algo brusco pero es que si no llego a ocultarte esas doncellas nos habrían visto… y no quiero que tengas ningún problema por mi culpa… -parecía apenado, y entonces me encajó todo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, soy yo la que debe darte las gracias.

Entonces mi cuerpo se movió solo y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Si hubieras visto su cara… al principio no supo reaccionar, aunque luego sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya que me gustaba tanto. Yo tampoco supe cómo actuar después, pues no me había parado a pensar en mis actos, pero cuando vi que él simplemente me volvía a tomar de la mano, me relajé bastante. Conseguimos salir de allí sin ser vistos y nada más poner un pie en el jardín, comenzamos a correr. No hice caso a mis pies, pues era Naruto quien me guiaba, cogiéndome fuerte para que no me quedara atrás. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos ya muy lejos de mi casa, y los árboles del bosque nos servían como protectores. Nadie podría vernos, ya que la espesura opacaría nuestras siluetas. Los sonidos de la noche me asustaron, no te lo puedo negar, nunca he sido muy fuerte y siempre he estado bajo la protección de mi padre… quizás fue eso lo que me convirtió en alguien tan dependiente… bueno, pero el caso es que los animales del bosque hacían ruidos por doquier, y eso que yo pensaba que por la noche todos dormían… Una lechuza voló por encima de nuestras cabezas, y me pegué instintivamente al brazo de Naruto. No quería separarme de él, pues de no ser por su presencia, no habría sido capaz de dar un paso más.

-Hinata, ¿tienes miedo? –al segundo ya lo tenía rodeándome con su brazo- ¿Quieres volver a casa? No me importa esconderme entre el follaje…

-No, no Naruto. No hay problema si te quedas a mi lado –no pude evitar sonrojarme, pues esas palabras eran lo que quería decir y no me había atrevido antes…

-Hinata.

-¿Si?

Sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Me encantaba el azul brillante de su iris. Estaba tan ensimismada mirándole, descubriendo las distintas tonalidades del color del cielo, cuando sentí sus labios acariciando los míos. Fue un momento mágico. Cerré los ojos y le abracé como si se fuera a escapar. Creo que él lo notó, pues me pareció que sonreía entre el beso. Con pasos lentos, algo torpes también, fuimos retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda dio con uno de los muchos árboles que nos rodeaban. Sus besos eran como calmantes para mí, ya que me olvidé completamente de dónde estábamos y de todos los posibles peligros que nos acechaban. Ahora sólo éramos él y yo. Sus suaves caricias me hacían cosquillas, era tan delicado que cualquier cosa morbosa podría parecer un cuento de hadas si él participaba. Al rato nos separamos, y su nariz jugueteó con la mía como si se tratara de un niño pequeño… ay… no sabes cómo me sentía en esos momentos Uchiha, cualquier otro habría decidido consumar nuestra pureza en ese mismo instante, pero ¿sabes cuáles fueron sus palabras?

-Me subes al cielo con cada roce, Hinata. Y tengo miedo a hacerte mía por si me vuelves loco de amor.

No te negaré que en esos momentos no supe reaccionar. De primeras interpreté que no le atraía sexualmente, pero después el significado que mi corazón daba a esas palabras venció al que me daba mi cerebro. Otro débil contacto me devolvió a la tierra. Y finalmente, tiró de mi mano con delicadeza y continuamos internándonos en el bosque. Caminamos y caminamos, y toda preocupación se había borrado de mi rostro, pues Naruto comenzó a hacerme bromas y a contarme cosas para desviar mi atención de la terrorífica noche. Diez minutos después, un enorme claro bañado por la luz de la luna se abrió ante nosotros. Nos pusimos en el medio y me abracé a él. Era tan bonito, que no parecía real. Mi oído captó un sonido vibrante y estridente, y al instante me di cuenta de que era mi rubio, silbando. Fruncí el ceño y él pareció comprender mi desconcierto, pero con un simple 'paciencia', siguió silbando.

Nunca podría haber imaginado lo que vi aparecer entre los árboles. Era un hermoso corcel blanco, de crines doradas y ojos negros como el carbón. Su andar era ostentoso, como si fuera consciente de su propia belleza y singularidad. Cabalgó lentamente y con gracia hasta nosotros, y con un toquecito amistoso se aproximó a Naruto. Él le palmeó el cuello y le acarició el morro.

-Ey amigo, te he traído visita, aunque debo decirte que ya no eres el único cuya hermosura brilla ahora en este sitio –me sonrojé irremediablemente- Hinata, ven acércate.

Con pasos vacilantes fui hacia ellos, y entonces Naruto me cogió la mano de nuevo y la colocó en el morro del caballo. Éste ni se inmutó, sino que siguió respirando pausadamente. Me encontré con su mirada azabache y me pareció percibir un brillo de aceptación. Yo le gustaba. Sonreí y seguí acariciándole. Mi compañero parecía complacido y Naruto me tomó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero visto desde fuera, aquella habría sido una hermosa visión. Las palabras de Naruto en mi oído me hacían reír, y poco a poco fui cogiéndole más confianza al hermoso caballo.

-¿Quieres montar? –me propuso él.

-¿Montar? –se me debieron de iluminar los ojos y todo de la emoción, pues hacía mucho que mi padre no me permitía salir a pasear con nuestros caballos. Asentí vigorosamente y me puse a un lado del animal. Naruto me ayudó a subir y con un salto y gran agilidad él se colocó delante.

-Sujétate bien a mí, no quiero que te caigas –y un beso fue lo último que sentí, antes del fresco aire nocturno meciendo mis cabellos.

No corríamos a mucha velocidad, pero sí a la suficiente para que yo necesitara agarrarme con fuerza a la cintura de mi amado. El sonido del galope del caballo me recordaba a mis tardes infantiles, en las que en compañía de mi madre y mi primo salía a pasear con mi pequeño pony de color canela. El contacto con Naruto era aún mejor. Su cuerpo emanaba un calor reconfortante que me hizo adormilarme un poco. Recosté la mejilla en su espalda y pasé los brazos fuertemente por su cintura, asegurándome de no poder caerme. El sueño me venció.

Cuando desperté Naruto me llevaba en brazos de regreso a la mansión. Me entristecí al pensar que podría estar enfadado, pues me había dormido y no habíamos podido disfrutar juntos de la noche. Pero su zorruna sonrisa seguía en su hermoso rostro. Al ver que me había despertado, me depositó en el suelo con cuidado y sin mediar palabras alguna, me besó. Me había tomado desprevenida, pero aún así acepté gustosa, era lo menos que podía hacer por él… le había arruinado la velada.

-Naruto, perdóname –le dije cuando nos separamos en busca de aliento- siento haberme dormido pero…

-No te preocupes princesa, comprendo perfectamente que estés cansada, anoche fue una noche larga y la de hoy también, así que deduzco que han sido pocas las horas que le has dedicado al sueño.

-Pero se supone que íbamos a estar juntos y yo… -las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por mis mejillas, y una traicionera consiguió desprenderse y viajar.

-Hinata, no llores –con una delicada caricia borró el camino de la gotita salada, y con cuidado de no asustarme me besó en la mejilla- no hay cosa que más me duela en este mundo que verte llorar. No te preocupes, de verdad. Para mí no hay mejor cosa que estar a tu lado, estés despierta o dormida. Al estar contigo, ya soy feliz.

No me convenció del todo, pues el cargo de conciencia seguía ahí, pero sus palabras me reconfortaron y me hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Cuando la fachada lateral de mi hogar empezó a vislumbrarse, me giré hacia él y con algo de pena me colgué de su cuello. Comencé a repartir pequeños besos por él, subiendo por su mentón, luego por sus mejillas, en su frente (me tuve que poner de puntillas) y finalmente en los labios. Aquélla había sido mi particular despedida y mi forma de darle las gracias por tan magníficos momentos.

-Naruto…

-¿Sí?

-No creo que pueda olvidar nunca esta noche. Ni a ti. No creo que pueda tampoco vivir si no es contigo de ahora en adelante…

-Hinata…

-Déjame terminar… Me he dado cuenta de algo esta noche. Quiero estar junto a ti para siempre. No me abandones nunca porque sino moriré. Te… amo, te amo Naruto Uzumaki –tenía miedo de levantar la mirada para verle, sabía que él correspondería mis sentimientos, pero aún así había una parte de mí que me decía que algo saldría mal.

-Hinata, prefiero morir antes que separarme de ti. Y si sigo viviendo a partir de ahora, quiero que sea a tu lado. Quiero levantarme cada mañana y saber que vas a estar ahí. Yo, también te amo Hinata Hyuuga, y lucharé por ti, para que todo el mundo sepa que eres el amor de mi vida, y que no existe nada ni nadie capaz de separarnos.

No voy a contarte nuestras muestras de afecto posteriores Uchiha… tampoco quiero aburrirte con lo que seguramente tú considerarás sentimentalismos, pero yo tenía miedo de perderle ahora que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Muchas noches más de amor se sucedieron, y Naruto nunca faltó a su cita. Salvo una noche… una noche… aquella maldita noche él no vino. Y algo en mi interior se rompió. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Mi cabeza quería pensar que simplemente estaba demasiado cansado como para venir, que había tenido mucho trabajo y que a la noche siguiente vendría con un ramo de flores pidiendo perdón… pero mi corazón, el cual últimamente era mi más fiel guía, me decía que algo malo ocurría. No me paré a meditar que posiblemente se hubiera cansado de mí, pues muchas habían sido las pruebas de que su amor era cierto, y lo único que imaginaba eran posibles peligros. Quizás se había visto implicado en una pelea o algún ladrón le había asaltado por el camino y ahora estaba tendido en el camino, muriéndose… anduve sin descanso por mi cuarto, incapaz de hacer nada. Pero unos pasos por el pasillo y una potente voz que reconocí como la de mi padre, me llamaron la atención.

-Ese idiota, ¿quién se cree que es para cometer tal atrocidad? Suplantar la identidad del señor Nara… dónde se ha visto eso antes… -oh no… no podía ser lo que me estaba imaginando.

-Sólo es un pobre desgraciado que quería codearse un poco con la nobleza, tío –ese había sido mi primo… las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar, y no me gustaba lo que estaba descubriendo.

-Pero bueno, Naruto Uzumaki se pudrirá en la cárcel y pagará por su delito. Y ahora, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana viene el señor Sai para pintar a mi pequeña Hinata y tendremos que atenderle temprano, un cuadro no se hace en dos horas –la voz de mi padre se alejaba, y mi corazón cada vez se encogía más.

-No… -fue lo único que pude decir, pues mi voz se estaba extinguiendo en mi garganta.

Resbalé hasta caer al suelo y de pronto me levanté y corrí hacia la terraza. Salí y bajé hasta el jardín, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para que nadie me descubriera. Corrí por el bosque como nunca había corrido, las lágrimas caían descontroladamente enrojeciendo mis mejillas, pero ahora no había nadie para limpiarlas. No sé cuantas veces tropecé con las raíces de los árboles, pero por lo menos no perdí mucho tiempo en llegar al claro donde estuve con Naruto la primera noche. Silbé con fuerza, con la certeza de que el caballo vendría al oírme, pero con miedo de que sólo respondiera a la llamada de mi rubio. Un reflejo blanco y dorado al otro lado del claro me tranquilizó un poco.

-Ven, pequeño, vamos, no voy a hacerte nada, soy yo Hinata –al principio el animal parecía reacio a acercarse, pero después se aproximó y pasó el morro graciosamente por mis húmedas mejillas- Tenemos que salvar a Naruto, vamos.

Me fue más difícil subir que la otra vez, pues nadie me impulsó hacia arriba, ni nadie me sujetó para que no diera la vuelta. Pero no podía quedarme allí llorando su pérdida, porque él seguía vivo y necesitaba mi ayuda. Al instante, el caballo comenzó a galopar a mucha más velocidad, cogiéndome un poco por sorpresa. Me agarré fuerte a sus crines, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, para asegurarme bien de no caer, y me incliné un poco hacia adelante. Le guié por detrás de la mansión, pues no quería que nadie se sorprendiera al ver a una joven en camisón cabalgando en mitad de la noche. Eso no sería nada bueno para mí. No tardamos mucho en llegar al pueblo, y por ende, a los calabozos, los cuales estaban alejados de la plaza mayor. Nos ocultamos tras unos árboles y yo me bajé para investigar un poco. Había un guarda en la puerta, y por lo que pude deducir, habría otro dentro. No habría más de dos hombres allí, pues hacía poco que un escuadrón había tenido que partir hacia la ciudad de Orleáns por falta de efectivos. Por la altura de la luna no serían más de las doce, lo que significaba que dentro de poco habría un cambio de guardia. El de dentro saldría y él otro entraría para vigilar las celdas. Dejando atrás al hermoso corcel, di la vuelta al edificio de piedra gris y encontré una abertura cubierta por barrotes en el suelo que me permitía ver las celdas del interior. El guarda de dentro estaba cabeceando, dentro de poco caería dormido… pero me salieron mal las cuentas, porque al instante se desperezó y se puso en camino hacia la puerta. Me dirigí también hacia allí, para ver si tenía alguna oportunidad para entrar sin ser vista. Los dos guardias estaban hablando un poco alejados de la puerta, y no parecían muy atentos a su alrededor. Necesitaría una distracción mayor para asegurarme la entrada sin ser vista. Pero mientras ésta llegaba, me dediqué a escuchar lo que decían.

-¡Qué aburrimiento por favor! –ese era el que acababa de salir- Tener que vigilar al mocoso este… ¡además es el único que hay en los calabozos! De no ser por él ahora podría estar en mi casa con Kurenai…

-Deja de quejarte Asuma, esto tampoco está tan mal –el otro sujeto se protegía del frío con un pasamontañas que le cubría toda la cara… pero un momento… yo misma iba en camisón y no tenía frío…

-Claro, eso lo dices por que tú estás muy entretenido con tu libro del demonio… No pienso entrar más ahí dentro, me aburro mucho y además me he olvidado el tabaco en casa…

-Pues quédate aquí, no creo que ese muchacho intente nada… nunca le había visto así, parece que su alma se haya esfumado… antes era todo alegría.

-Pero ha crecido Kakashi… ya no es un crío y míralo, ahí donde lo ves, encerrado por colarse en una fiesta de los Hyuuga… que poco talento…

Me dolía el pecho con cada palabra que escuchaba de más. Naruto lo estaba pasando fatal. Y yo tenía que entrar para ayudarle a escapar. De pronto un relincho rompió el silencio que se acababa de formar. Y otro reflejo como el del bosque resplandeció bajo la luz de la señora de la noche. Los guardas se sobresaltaron, pues ninguno esperaba tal acontecimiento. Esa era mi oportunidad, mi ansiada oportunidad. Mi mamífero amigo me estaba ayudando para que así, yo pudiera ayudar a Naruto. Me escabullí entre las sombras y entré con rapidez. Mis pasos resonaban, así que avancé a grandes zancadas para hacer el menor ruido posible. Los calabozos estaban vacíos, todos menos uno… allí, al final del pasillo, encogido en un rincón, abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos y con un río de lágrimas inundando su rostro, estaba Naruto. Levantó su mirada azul asustado, no creo que esperara visita, por eso se sobresaltó. Y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar con él. Se levantó y me abrazó a través de los barrotes de su celda. Lo apreté todo lo que pude, asegurándome de que no se separara de mí, y nos besamos como si fuera la última vez.

-Hinata, debes irte cuanto antes, no pueden verte o te encerrarán por creerte mi cómplice –me decía, intentando que su voz no temblara.

-Naruto, te dije una vez que si tú te ibas de mi lado, yo moriría. No puedo dejarte aquí.

-Hinata…

-Te daré algo para que tengas la certeza de que siempre estaremos juntos –me separé de él y me llevé las manos al cuello, quitándome el hermoso medallón que las mujeres de mi familia se legaban de madres a hijas. Tomé el colgante con forma de corazón entre mis manos y lo besé, entonces lo tiré con furia al suelo y se partió en dos limpiamente. Tomé una mitad y se la tendí a Naruto- No tengo otra cadena, aunque puedo ir a buscar una y…

-No –me cortó mientras tomaba el medio corazón entre sus manos. Rompió un trozo fino de su camiseta y ató el medallón a él. Entonces se lo colgó del cuello, al igual que yo- Así aún estaremos más unidos que antes.

-Sí –sonreí y le besé de nuevo.

Pero un ruido del exterior nos obligó a separarnos. Los guardias entraban, y yo no tenía por dónde escapar, así que tras despedirme brevemente de Naruto, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, me metí bajo el escritorio que había en la sala. Por debajo pude ver cómo tres pares de pies iban hacia la celda de mi rubio. La voz potente de Tsunade no tardó en escucharse.

-Naruto Uzumaki, mi reunión con los demás altos cargos de Konoha ha terminado hace poco. Ya tenemos un veredicto para ti. Siento decirte que pasado mañana al amanecer, te encontrarás con la horca.

Un débil jadeo escapó de mis labios, pero nadie pareció reparar en ello. Las lágrimas pararon y mi alma se rompió en mil pedazos, al igual que había ocurrido antes con el medallón. Me encogí en mi escondite y dejé de respirar sin apenas darme cuenta. Sólo cuando vi que se marchaban, llevándose consigo a Naruto, pude reaccionar, aunque tarde… ya no quedaba nadie en el cuartel.

**FIN POV's HINATA**

·

·

-Interesante historia –fueron las palabras de Sasuke- y un final arrebatador…

-Sí… -las finas manos de la joven se cerraron en torno a la joya que pendía de su cuello, la cual traspasó su piel… tampoco era capaz de tocar el medio corazón. Suspiró con melancolía.

-Supongo que luego le deberé una disculpa a alguien –el moreno se había levantado y ahora miraba a través del cristal, empapado por la furiosa lluvia que seguía cayendo.

-Deberías. Y harías bien en cuidar mucho a Sakura. Hacéis una bonita pareja y, llámalo sexto sentido, pero en mi condición puedo ver que os complementáis muy bien.

-Supongo que después de todo lo que he vivido y descubierto esta noche… tendré que creerte –una pequeña risa escapó de sus finos y pálidos labios. Un relámpago inundó el cuarto, y después, llegó el trueno. Fue un estruendo digno de película de terror…

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** lili-cherry-uhiha; pololina; setsuna 17; Gota de Agua; nadeshko-hime; Naomi-chan Uchiha; Hikari x Takeru; Hikisuitteru y Lydie haley.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan de verdad =)

Quería pediros disculpas por la tardanza, pero estoy a las puertas de los exámenes finales y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar T.T

nadeshko-hime, muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tus ideas jeje aunque siento decirte que la idea de este fic ya la tengo terminada y me complicaría bastante introducir la búsqueda del otro medallón porque tendría que empezar la historia de 0, ya que te darás cuenta en este capi que Hinata también guarda su mitad… Lo siento de verdad y te agradezco mucho que me leas =)

Espero que tengáis un poco más de paciencia =S porque me quedan 2 semanas de colegio y ya tendré vacaciones.

Sin más que decir, cuidaos mucho.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** SasuSaku, NaruHina

**Advertencias:** UA, algo de OOC en el personaje de Sasuke y en el de Hinata. Cabe destacar que Hanabi no existe en este fic, por lo tanto Hinata será hija única.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Capítulo 5.**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura cuando el trueno rasgó la noche, y una traviesa lágrima dibujó el camino por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la barbilla. ¡Qué historia tan triste! Condenado a muerte, en el fondo, por amor. Era increíble pensar cómo habían cambiado las circunstancias en tanto tiempo, pues las cosas en la actualidad, aunque crudas, no lo eran tanto como en el siglo XVI. Un profundo dolor se instaló en su pecho. ¿Qué habría sido de ella si alguien se hubiera interpuesto en su relación con Sasuke? El suicidio le habría parecido en esos momentos una idea tentadora. Una fuerte necesidad de abrazar a su novio ardió en su interior, pero temía que Naruto interpretara su acto como algo descarado, como un posible desinterés por su historia. Levantó los ojos verdes y miró al fantasma: su semblante alicaído contrajo su corazón, tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y su pelo parecía haber perdido el brillo del principio. No era fácil para él contar aquello… cómo había perdido a su amada, cómo le habían separado de ella tanto tiempo.

-La condené a muerte –fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, que formaban ahora una mueca de tristeza.

-No, Naruto, no digas eso –él se sentía culpable de la muerte de Hinata- lo que ella hizo fue la mayor muestra de amor. Dio su vida por estar a tu lado. Y ahora, muchos años después por fin vais a poder estar juntos, de nuevo.

-Pero, ¿y si ella se ha cansado de esperar? –por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a conversar, la miró con sus pozos azulados, plagados de dolor ante la posible respuesta.

-Naruto, ¿dudas de las palabras de amor de Hinata? ¿Dudas de su amor por ti?

-Yo… no dudo que me amara en vida, y que también lo hiciera después de morir, pero han pasado cinco siglos… ¿me amaba tanto como para esperarme quinientos años?

-Estoy segura de eso, Naruto.

-Sakura –de haber estado vivo, seguramente el rubio estaría llorando. Pero eso era algo que sólo estaba permitido a los humanos- ésa fue la última vez que nos vimos. Me sacaron del calabozo y me llevaron a un sitio que desconozco. Me vendaron los ojos para evitar que descubriera el camino y que así, no pudiera revelarle a nadie mi posición para que viniera a salvarme.

-Oh Naruto, ha tenido que ser muy duro para ti permanecer solo durante tanto tiempo –la ojiverde se sentó lo más cerca posible de su interlocutor, pues aunque tenía ganas de tomarle la mano en señal de apoyo, sabía que era imposible.

-Lo ha sido… aunque no tanto como mis últimas horas de vida… terminaré de contarte la historia.

·

·

**POV's NARUTO**

Como ya te he dicho, el sentido de la vista fue el único que perdí durante el trayecto hasta mi nuevo calabozo. Era mucho más pequeño que el anterior, y el olor a descomposición era horrible. Se me metía por las fosas nasales y me repugnaba enormemente, hasta el punto de que no hacía más que vomitar. No sé cómo no me morí antes de que me llevaran ante la horca. Sólo sé que, después de pasar largas e interminables horas en la soledad de mi celda, el ser al que más odiaba en esos momentos hizo aparición. Hiashi Hyuuga se presentó ante mí, horas antes de que me acompañaran a la muerte. Pero no venía solo. Tras él, escondido entre las sombras, permanecía de pie una figura inmóvil. No le di mucha importancia, ya que el padre de Hinata había entrado en mi cámara. Su cara, donde se había dibujado una espantosa sonrisa de triunfo, estaba levemente iluminada por el odio y la repulsión.

-¿Sabes lo que es el destino? –me preguntó, como si le estuviera hablando a un crío de cuatro años. Yo podía haber sido pobre toda mi vida, y podía no haber ido al colegio tampoco, pero no era imbécil. Sigo pensando que la mejor escuela es la de la calle.

Permanecí en silencio, esperando a que continuara. Yo no pensaba malgastar mis últimas gotas de saliva en aquel hijo de Satanás- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O han sido las ratas que se crían junto a ti?

Nada de lo que me dijera iba a conseguir que me envalentonara para levantarme y plantarle cara. No era cobardía, pues qué más me daba morir un poco antes que un poco después, pero yo tenía dignidad, me quedaba poca, pero bueno, y no quería gastarla rebajándome a seguirle el juego- Bueno, pues como veo que no dices nada, voy a hablar yo. El destino es algo que no podemos cambiar. Guía nuestra vida y elige nuestro final. Cada persona es afín a un tipo de destino: la gente como yo, destinada a triunfar, o la gente como tú, destinada a pudrirse en una cárcel y a morir como una pobre rata. Nunca se unirán nuestros destinos, ¿sabes? Y por consecuente, tampoco podrán unirse nunca el tuyo y el de mi hija. Hinata está destinada a algo mejor.

En ese momento, la figura que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, dio un paso adelante, adentrándose en mi calabozo, y situándose a unos centímetros de Hiashi. Esa era la primera vez que le veía. Era alto, delgado y extremadamente pálido. Tenía los ojos de color ámbar y pintados con algún tipo de pintura que me recordaba a los rituales de las leyendas de los druidas. Su única vestimenta era una capa con capucha, de color negro. Sus labios, finos y agrietados, se curvaron en una media sonrisa y se los lamió con una lengua oscura y viperina. Aquél tipo me sonaba, pero en esos momentos no podía conocerle. Adelantándose a mis pensamientos, Hyuuga habló:

-Te presento a Orochimaru, Naruto. Es un viejo amigo, poco estimado por mi familia, pero eso es algo que no importa –en esos momentos, una bombilla se encendió en mi cerebro. Me sonaba de la fiesta- Hoy, Orochimaru me va a devolver un favor. ¿No se te ocurre nada? Déjame darte una pista, Naruto, es un gran brujo.

Aun así no me digné a contestar. Que gastara saliva él, que seguiría vivo al final del día- ¡Vaya! Se me olvidaba que apenas sabes leer. Lo tuyo no son los acertijos eeh. Bueno, pues al grano, el olor putrefacto de este sitio me está matando –con una mueca de asco, le indicó a su compañero que procediera.

-Uzumaki, te he visto huir noche tras noche junto a la pequeña Hyuuga, y déjame decirte que eso es algo que Hiashi Hyuuga no tolera. Su hija nunca podrá juntarse con la inmundicia como tú. Y como no nos conformamos con la muerte, creemos que mereces un castigo mayor, te maldeciré hasta después de muerto. Tu espíritu vagará entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos durante cinco siglos. Y una vez que hayas cumplido tu condena, permanecerás encerrado en la mansión Hyuuga, sin poder salir, para toda la eternidad. Contemplarás día tras día el retrato de tu querida Hinata, sabiendo que nunca podrás volver a reunirte con ella.

-Te equivocas –mi voz sonó ronca, pues llevaba bastante rato sin hablar, varias horas en realidad. Pero no pareció que se sorprendieran en absoluto al oírme- Hinata me esperará. Ella me ama. Nunca me abandonará, aunque me muera –mientras decía esas palabras, me llevé la mano al pecho y palpé el medallón por encima de la camiseta sucia que llevaba puesta. Al parecer ninguno de los dos hombres se había percatado de que llevaba la mitad de una de las reliquias de la familia Hyuuga.

-Ay, el amor. Pequeña rata, déjame decirte que igual el que te equivocas eres tú. Hinata es joven, lo superará. Finalmente se casará, tendrá hijos y será feliz junto a alguien de su clase –las crueles palabras de Hiashi me traspasaron, aunque a pesar de fingir que no le escuchaba, las guardé en mi mente. Quizás, en el fondo, Hyuuga tenía razón. Hinata merecía algo más que a un pobre huérfano.

-Y ahora –habló Orochimaru por tercera vez- yo te maldigo. Que la muerte no te permita descansar, cinco siglos deberás vagar y ni aún así, tu deuda podrás saldar.

En ese preciso instante, comencé a retorcerme. Un calambre recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase. Me estiré en el suelo, sin ser dueño de mis actos, y mis gritos debieron de llamar la atención de los guardias, quienes se presentaron frente a mi celda para comprobar lo que ocurría. Por encima de mis quejidos, los cuales era incapaz de controlar, escuché cómo uno de los guardias al que conocía desde crío, Kakashi, intentaba hacer parar a Orochimaru. Pero la autoridad de Hiashi le hizo callar. No recuerdo qué pasó después, y si te soy sincero, tampoco recuerdo muy bien mis últimos pasos hacia la horca.

Sólo recuerdo ver muchos rostros conocidos, mujeres del pueblo que lloraban, Jiraiya, Tenten, que era retenida por unos guardias, los Hyuuga, sin Hinata, Orochimaru. Pero lo que no podré a olvidar nunca es, que justo cuando mi verdugo abría la compuerta que había bajo mis pies, y mientras el reloj de la iglesia daba las once, un súbdito con cara de haber visto la muerte se acercó a Hiashi Hyuuga y después de susurrarle algo al oído, el patriarca comenzó a gritar, maldiciendo a Dios por haberse llevado a su hija.

**FIN POV's NARUTO**

·

·

-Y así es como termina mi historia –declaró con solemnidad Naruto.

-Es una historia digna de contar, Naruto. Siento todo lo que has tenido que pasar hasta llegar al día de hoy. No puedo ni imaginar lo doloroso que ha tenido que ser para ti –tras coger una servilleta, Sakura se sonó la nariz y limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que, traicionándola, habían estado cayendo durante los últimos minutos de relato.

-No te preocupes por mí, Sakura. Mi vida nunca fue un camino de rosas. Sólo Hinata iluminaba mi oscuridad, y no pude disfrutar mucho tiempo de ella, por lo que se puede decir que estoy acostumbrado a vivir entre tinieblas.

-Estoy segura de que podrás encontrar a... –comenzó la ojiverde, pero una voz que ella conocía bien la llamó desde el vestíbulo.

·

·

**POV's HINATA**

Como ya te he dicho, me quedé sola en el calabozo. Encogida bajo aquel viejo escritorio y llorando como una desconsolada. Acababan de llevarse a Naruto, ¡a la horca! Lo matarían como a un vulgar ladrón, cuando su único crimen había sido amarme. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, así que decidí hacer algo. Nunca podría salvar a mi amado de aquel desdichado final, así que lo mejor sería estar esperándole en el más allá. Me puse en pie y tras besar la mitad del medallón que se escondía bajo mi camisón, crucé los muros de la cárcel y emprendí el regreso hacia mi casa. A medio camino, el caballo que Naruto me había enseñado la primera noche que vino a por mí, apareció de entre la maleza. Brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y se veía realmente hermoso. Me adelanté para acariciarle el lomo y el hocico, y él pareció leer el dolor y la tristeza en mi rostro, porque juraría que también dejó escapar alguna lágrima cuando hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

Juntos volvimos al bosque, y allí, en el linde que separaba los árboles y los terrenos Hyuuga, me despedí de él, segura de que no volvería a verle nunca más. Besé su hocico y acaricié su lomo varias veces. También abracé su cuello, intentando enviarle mi afecto y mi agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por mí y por Naruto aquella noche. Finalmente, se marchó internándose entre los arbustos. Yo regresé a mi habitación, tras comprobar que nadie me había echado en falta. Me metí en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas. Aquella noche no lloré, porque sabía que en cuestión de tiempo, estaría de nuevo junto a mi rubio.

Al día siguiente mi padre llamó temprano a mi puerta, reclamándome para que me vistiera y alistara, pues el pintor de la familia vendría a retratarme. Era una costumbre familiar, que una vez en la vida, cuando el padre lo decidiese, todas las mujeres Hyuuga debían hacerse un retrato que sería colgado en el salón de la mansión. El medallón era algo imprescindible en todo retrato Hyuuga. El pintor era un joven pálido y moreno, de aspecto enfermizo, que había sustituido a su padre, a quien Dios tenga en su gloria. Nadie más permanecía en la sala hasta que el cuadro era terminado, por lo que me quedé a solas durante todo el día con el silencioso Sai. Eso era algo bueno, ya que nadie había reparado todavía en que el medallón que recibí de mi madre, estaba partido por la mitad. Había decidido no ponérmelo hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, por lo que hasta que no crucé las puertas de la sala donde Sai me pintaría, el medio medallón no adornó mi cuello.

-Señorita Hyuuga, será mejor que avise a su padre de que la joya que pende de su cuello se ha roto –la voz temblorosa del pintor me dio a entender que corría peligro si osaba pintarlo de esa forma.

-Sai, no te preocupes. Píntame tal y como luzco y si mi padre tiene algo que decir, dile que hable directamente conmigo. Aunque déjame decirte que te aseguro que para cuando quiera hacerlo, será demasiado tarde –sonreí tristemente sabiendo lo que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se refiere, señorita Hyuuga? –preguntó Sai mientras dibujaba sobre el lienzo con un trozo de carboncillo.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Las horas restantes del día permanecimos allí dentro. Yo estaba quieta y erguida en mi sillón y miraba a Sai con un rostro triste y oscuro, que el pintor se encargó de plasmar en la tela. Sólo paramos para comer algo que unos criados habían depositado junto a una mesa fuera de la habitación. Esos escasos minutos los aproveché para sacar algo de información, aunque eso significara decir lo que yo no quería.

-¿Te has enterado de lo que ocurrió durante mi fiesta, Sai? –pregunté con mi voz más alterada, pues quería hacerle creer que estaba ofendida.

-Sí, señorita Hyuuga. Me parece indignante que exista gente así en el mundo. Todo podría haber acabado en desgracia si al señor Nara llega a pasarle algo más serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Y me gustaría estar mañana presente en la ejecución de ese maldito, pero mi padre no me lo permite. ¿Sería usted tan amable, Sai, de conseguir cierta información por mí?

-Haré por usted lo que sea señorita Hyuuga. Dígame qué quiere.

-Asistir a la ejecución. Pero desconozco la hora en que va a celebrarse.

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita Hyuuga, no hay ningún problema. Es más, yo mismo voy a ir, por lo que tales datos me son bien conocidos. La actuación será a las once de la mañana.

-Perfecto –una vez sabido eso, no tenía por qué preocuparme de más. El día siguiente, a las once, por fin podría estar de nuevo con Naruto.

Te preguntarás por qué mi padre no me permitía acudir, siendo que para Naruto sería muy doloroso verme allí, presente en su propia ejecución. Lo que pasa es que en el fondo, mi padre me quería demasiado, y sabía que ver semejante acto sería perjudicial para mi salud mental. Debo agradecer que me dejara en casa, con la orden de que mi doncella personal me atendiera a las once en punto de la mañana, sino las cosas habrían sido más difíciles. Después de la pequeña charla, Sai continuó con su trabajo. Yo simplemente continué posando, inmóvil, mientras dentro de mi mente se desarrollaba una batalla campal. Una batalla con dos bandos bien diferenciados: mi cerebro, partidario de que pensara las consecuencias de mis actos y decidiera buscar la felicidad en otro hombre; y mi corazón, defensor del amor, por encima de todo, el cual me apoyaba y me aseguraba que había tomado la decisión correcta. Como comprenderás, Uchiha, en esa batalla, como en todas las que se sucedían en torno a mí últimamente, el amor venció a la razón.

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse del color de la noche, Sai me mostró su obra. La verdad es que me sorprendí, ya que había sido capaz de plasmar completamente lo que yo sentía en esos momentos. La chica que había pintado me devolvía una mirada penetrante y triste. Todo en el cuadro hacía pensar en una adolescencia rota. En un amor perdido. El medallón parecía estar pegado en el lienzo, en vez de dibujado, ya que era como si tuviera relieve y en cualquier momento fuera a desprenderse de la tela y a caer. Sonreí cortésmente a Sai y después de agradecerle todo lo que había echo por mí, me retiré a mis aposentos. No salí a cenar. No tenía hambre. Así que, alegando un malestar general por falta de sueño, me metí en la cama, deseosa y a la vez temerosa de que al día siguiente, llegara la hora exacta.

Mi doncella fue tan puntual que llegó incluso antes de las once en punto, aunque yo lo había sido más y llevaba ya media hora levantada, preparando mi propio final. De debajo de la cama había sacado un pequeño frasco transparente que dejaba ver el líquido, denso y negruzco, que se encontraba en su interior. Yo siempre había sido consciente de las tareas a las que se dedicaba el amigo de mi padre, Orochimaru, por lo que no había sido muy difícil hacerme con alguno de los venenos que guardaba en sus aposentos. Faltaban diez minutos para en punto, así que decidí ser sincera por una vez en la vida con la única mujer en aquella casa que me había tratado más como a una persona que como a una rica heredera.

-Ino, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría despedirme de ti antes de morir -hablé clara y directamente. No tenía tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Hinata? –éramos muy amigas, así que nos tratábamos con mucha familiaridad, aunque solo cuando estábamos las dos solas.

-He decidido que si Naruto muere, yo también moriré. Mi vida sin él pierde todo el sentido –ella era la única persona que sabía de la existencia del amor que se había forjado entre nosotros.

-Hinata –lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ojos azules… yo misma estuve a punte pero me mantuve firme- sé que no voy a ser capaz de hacerte cambiar de idea, así que déjame abrazarte por última vez. Luego cerraré la puerta y avisaré de que encontré tu cadáver.

-Ino, gracias.

Después de que nos despidiéramos y de que ella saliera de mi habitación, quité el tapón del frasco y miré el reloj que había en la pared por última vez. Faltaban cuatro minutos para las once, y el reloj de la iglesia que indicaría el momento en que Naruto sería ejecutado, iba un minuto adelantado con respecto al de mi cuarto. Había tiempo suficiente para que mi padre fuera avisado de mi fallecimiento antes de que mi amado desapareciera para siempre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bebí de un trago todo el líquido del color de la noche y casi al instante, me desvanecí en medio de mi habitación.

**FIN POV's HINATA**

·

·

-A partir de aquel momento no recuerdo nada, pues hasta que me consolidé como fantasma desconozco cuánto tiempo pasó –siguió contando Hinata.

-¿Cómo te sentías? –la curiosidad de Sasuke no parecía tener límites ahora que había aceptado todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-Es muy extraño ver cómo las personas que te han rodeado toda la vida te atraviesan sin verte ni sentirte. Yo era tan invisible para ellos como el aire.

-¿Viste a tu padre después de tu muerte? Quiero decir, como fantasma…

-Sí que le vi, pero nunca me dirigí a él. Después de regresar de Konoha, mi padre irrumpió en mi cuarto y se lanzó sobre mi cadáver, llorando y gritando como un poseso. No sentí compasión por él, ya que me había arrebatado a la persona que más había amado en mi vida.

-¿Cómo actuó tu padre después de tu muerte? ¿Vio el cuadro y descubrió el medallón? –Hinata sonrió al comprobar el cambio en la actitud de su oyente.

-Siguió culpando a Naruto de mi muerte, decía que me había embrujado y que por eso yo, víctima de un maleficio, me había suicidado. Nunca fue capaz de ver que lo único que me impulsó a ello, fue el amor que sentía por Naruto. Cuando vio el cuadro no fue capaz de decir nada. Vi que Sai no se sorprendía en absoluto al hacerse pública mi muerte a todos los presentes en la mansión. Era un chico inteligente, aunque no teníamos los mismos ideales.

-Pero bueno, lo importante es que estás aquí y que dentro de muy poco volverás a reencontrarte con Naruto.

-Aún tengo que dar con él… ¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –el nombrado se había levantado y con pasos seguros se había dirigido a la puerta de la habitación.

-Voy a buscar a cierta personita a la cual debo pedir perdón… además, seguro que estará encantada de ayudarnos a buscar a tu fantasmilla, si consigo que crea toda la historia, claro.

Hinata sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sasuke le devolvió el gesto y abrió la puerta. Bajaron por la escalera que llevaba al vestíbulo y de pronto, el moreno se paró en seco. Escuchaba voces que procedían del salón, pero eso era imposible. No había nadie más en la mansión, a parte de Sakura y de él mismo. Con el corazón en el puño y temiendo que hubiera ocurrido algo durante su estúpida ausencia, la llamó, rogando al cielo que todo fuera bien.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** lili-little-witch; Tsusina; setsuna17; Naomi-chan Uchiha; Lydie haley; Hikari x Takeru; ARY- sweete cat y *-_shinofan_-*.

Holaaaa! Lo primero agradeceros todos esos reviews que me dejáis. De verdad, me devuelven la vida =) Y lo segundo, lo sé, mucho retraso… pero como he dicho en **'αвє¢є∂αяισ'**, necesitaba un descanso físico y psicológico. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de que fuera verano… y ahora ya está llegando a su fin =( pero bueno, yo ya he vuelto con energías renovadas, y este fic está llegando a su fin… joooo!

Me da mucha pena terminarlo, ya que ha sido la primera historia sobre la que he diseñado una trama y he escrito varios capítulos, aunque haya sido corta, pero por todo hay que empezar no? Hay que saber andar antes de echarse a correr.

La cuestión es que esto se termina y que el próximo será el último capítulo. Pero no voy a adelantar despedidas =)

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que la espera haya merecido la pena =S

**Reviews**? *.*

Cuidaos mucho!!

Ja ne!


End file.
